Hot Rags
by mlle.imandeus
Summary: I told someone two months ago that i would be doing another Momma and kitten story soon. I expected to do it a lot sooner than this. Here you go, regardless. Cat wont stop talking about first class, so Sam decides its time for some first class themed punishments. Rated M for 'Mmmmmm, its about time you wrote more fuckentine.' Puckentine femslash.


My kitten came home after having lunch with Nona to find her collar box on the counter. As soon as she saw it she looked down shyly, with just a hint of a smile. She swept her hair up and held it off her neck, but said nothing. Silently inviting me to put the collar on, but not asking for it. Because it must always be my choice.

I opened the box and took her pretty pink collar out. I slipped it around my girl's neck and fastened it as I said, "Did you have a nice lunch, pet."

"Yes Momma, it was my first time seeing her this week. Really my first time talking to her. And I love her, of course, so I love spending time with her. Not as much as I love you though, obviously, Momma."

"You don't need to do that, kitten. I'm not threatened or insecure about your relationship with Nona. It's not like you and Jade, where you still wont admit to the full nature of your relationship." I said.

"There's nothing to tell. She's my best friend and we used to have sleepovers." My sweet girl said.

"Sleepovers where you used to bang." I finished.

"I'm not going to tell you you're wrong, Momma." My kitten said. Then she paused and thought before continuing. "To my memory there was nothing that could be called banging going on."

"Was there cuddling?" I asked.

"Of course there was cuddling, it was a sleepover." Cat said.

"And you slept in the same bed?" I asked.

"Naturally."

"Every time or just sometimes?" I continued.

"Every time." My kitten replied. She was being quite open, I knew that she wouldn't try to deflect or confuse the issue by intentionally getting confused like she often did normally.  
But that collar had quite an effect on her. Like a whole different person practically.

"And was this cuddling naked?" I asked.

"There were differing amounts of clothing at different times, Momma. I don't see why you are so curious, Momma. I don't get so curious about what you and Carly used to get up to."

"Yes, my dear. But Carly and I only occasionally slept in the same bed and rarely cuddled. Like only if one of us had just been crying rarely. And I already know that you used to take showers together." I said. I felt like it seemed I would finally get this question answered tonight.

"That's only because Jade's family has a pool and are walking distance from the beach. I've definitely heard of other friends showering together after they get out of the pool or back from the beach." My sweet slut baby said, and I could tell that she was glossing over things to the full extent that she would be willing to in this situation.

"Yes, my sweet, but you didn't only do it after the pool or after the beach did you?" I asked.

"Well once we'd done it then, and set the precedent. Well it's easier and nicer. Like Pooh says to Piglet. 'It's so much friendlier with two.'  
You are the first girl I licked, first one I loved like this. So if I had a more physically intimate friendship with my best friend than you had with yours, why does that need to matter between us?  
I never loved Jade like I love you. Not in my heart and not with my body. There were cuddles and kisses and caresses, sometimes. But there was nothing that went beyond friendship, and its not like we did whatever and called it friendship. There was a line, where we said, 'hmm that would feel good, but I'm not going to do that because I'm saving it for someone I love'.  
Plus, Jade and I pretty much just cuddled after one of us had been crying too. We just cried together a lot more than you and Carly did.  
Carly was a Tori. She was happy and well cared for, even if it was an unusual situation and she had more home problems than the average person, whatever that is.  
But a functional relationship with a responsible if unusual older brother and an absentee father is probably much healthier than two abusive or neglectful parents.  
I cry pretty freely as you know, so Jade, knowing she was safe with me, also felt free to cry.  
Carly had less reason to cry and you are all tough and repressed so you wouldn't cry. Jade and I were not like that at all, and we were the only people each other felt safe to cry around.  
So, in our case, our cuddling after an emotional outburst was a once a day or more when we were having sleepovers and was a two or three times a week when we were just hanging out in the afternoons. Depending on how much we saw each other when she was with Beck.  
I don't talk about it because its unnecessary. I'm with you and extravagantly happy. Jade and Tori are just the same. I know you get jealous, and it is all in the past. I rarely even kiss Jade on the lips any more, and that whole business just seems like our own version of how in kindergarten you are so much more affectionate than in fourth grade. And its not because you love your friends any less. You just grow out of it.  
But right now, here with Momma, and Momma's pretty pink collar around my neck, I feel safe and loved. And this is clearly important to you. If there is anything you want to know, just ask me and I will answer you honestly, with no dodging around the truth."

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face until she looked adoringly into my eyes, waiting.

I don't know why I cared so much.  
Maybe its because she was still quite close with Jade. We both were.  
Maybe its because they kept it so mysterious. It was clear that something had happened, but neither of them would say what, despite frequent and varied questions.  
Between past conversations and what she'd said now I knew it was mostly comforting and experimentation, with maybe just a twist of adolescent horniness.  
I knew it was just hand stuff. Probably not even fingering, just rubbing.  
And suddenly I truly didn't need to know anymore. "No, pet. I know that you two were there for each other and that most of what you did was just shared adventures. But your my Piglet now and Momma gonna make you squeal."

My kitten did that sexy little shiver she does on 'squeal' so I know I gave her tingles.  
But then she got her cute little mischievous smile on and said, "Momma, if I'm your Piglet does that mean you're my Pooh?  
Hmmmm, Momma? Are you my Pooh?"

"Pooh Bear, kitten. Momma thinks its important you say the Bear part."

"Oh Momma, you're my Pooh...Bear, Momma. My big warm soft Pooh... Bear. Mmmmm dirty kitten babies love to play with their Pooh... Bear." My kitten smiled.

I think I had set myself up for a lot of double entendres and long pauses between Pooh and Bear. This seemed like a joke that my kitten would continue to think was funny for a long long time.

I took her face in my hands and looked into her eyes with playful sternness. "But this isn't the time for Piglet and Pooh Bear. This is the time for a naughty kitten to be punished because she's made Momma cross."

My kitten immediately looked scared and sad and disappointed in herself.

"She has," My kitten whimpered. "What has she done?"

"How long has it been since that airport fiasco with the Baums?" I asked.

"About three weeks, Momma." Cat replied.

"Yes, about three weeks, and you still won't shut up about it. So Momma has thought of a little first class treatment. To help my kitten baby remember how good she has it and that she has no reason to complain." I said.

"Oh, Momma. I didn't mean to seem ungrateful. You know I love our life here." Cat said, seeming genuinely distressed.

"Well you know Momma wants to give her kitten everything a good kitten could want and it makes her feel bad to know that she cant give you something you clearly want so badly." I said.

"It's fine Momma I don't care. I don't care if I never fly first class. The most boring time we've ever had together is still better than first class would be." Cat said, babbling quickly and clearly upset.

"Awww, that's so sweet. Thank you. That brings up my second point. If it doesn't matter, why will you not shut up about it? You have mentioned hot rags so many times, I've thought of two hot rag related punishments." I said.

"But Momma, your kitten doesn't want hot rag punishments. She wants nice hot rags like from first class." Cat whined, playfully.

"Yes, kitty, I know. That's the thing with punishments. They are usually things you don't want. That's what makes them punishy." I smiled and led her by the hand into our room.

I brought her in and undressed her slow and sensuously, kissing her thoroughly as I worked. My lips and tongue, touching, embracing, welcoming my love into this elaborate evening I had for her.  
I knew my little kitten had a tendency to forget, or seem to forget that we are there to punish when I am loving and attentive in my preparations. Then she would give me the most adorable squeak and 'Are we still doing that?' face when it came time to get right down to it.

"Now the first thing was in first class the seats are huge and they go all the way back. Now when a seat goes all the way back that is so it's more like a bed. Well as it happens we have a bed right here. Please lie down on the bed, kitten." I instructed.

"But Momma... We don't have to do this, Momma. What about the kissing, Momma. When we were kissing right now. Mmmm, kissing my sweet Momma, that's the sauce for me." She said in her sweet and sexy begging voice.  
Naturally, this was a reference to when I made some multipurpose sauce a few weeks back and she said 'well, it's not the sauce for me.'  
Honestly, it was not the sauce for anyone with tastebuds.  
But ever since when she likes something she's been saying, 'oh, that's the sauce for me'.  
Because of that, I've been trying to make 'the sauce' happen as a phrase. As in 'you've gotta try that new roller coaster, it's the sauce.'  
But so far it hadn't caught on.

"And after the kissing, we can move on to other things, Momma. I know you like 'other things', right? Right, Momma? You do like the other things, don't you?" I had just continued to lay her down as she talked and as she finished, my kitten smiled up at me, sweet as you please.

"Of course, pet, I like all of what we do. Including what we're about to do now." I said.

Cat sat up again. "But I don't need the first class treatment, Momma. First class is stupid and lame. I know that now. You taught me that Momma, you showed me that.  
Now I know all about first class, and it's thanks to Momma."

"So something Momma worked hours on is stupid and lame?" I said letting some mock anger creep into my voice.

"No, Momma, no! First class on a plane is stupid. Momma's first class treatment is wonderful and well crafted and informative. Its much too good for an ungrateful kitten like me." Cat said. Then looked up at me so hopeful.  
So cute and sweet and innocent looking. Which was how I knew it was an act. My angel was anything but innocent. She had a purity its true, that she clung to with all her strength. But she had seen too much and been through too much to be innocent.  
Although it was a characterization she played well.

But I had my role down pat. "Then I guess you are so lucky that you have such a giving and forgiving Momma. Who will give you the special first class treatment whether you deserve it or not.  
Now the reason you want the seats to go all the way back is so you can lay back." I gently laid her back. "And the reason you want the seats to be huge is so you can spread out." I took each wrist in turn and then each ankle and laid her out spreadeagled on her back.

"Now of course you're still on an airplane, even if you are comfortably laid back and spread out. So you have to have your seat belts fastened. Now luckily there is a whole subset of people who like to play with nylon webbing like seat belt straps instead of rope." I lifted up the remainder of the roll of strapping I'd cut her belts off of.  
"It ties completely different than rope, but luckily your Momma would do anything for you, including sitting through a very patronizing two hour tutorial on how to tie with it, from the person she bought it from and his partner."  
I had taken care of tying a belt of it to each of the four legs of her bed. As I spoke, I went around tying down each of her limbs. Being sure to tie flat against her skin. That way it wouldn't dig in at all and actually held more comfortably and securely than rope. I could understand why those who loved it felt so strongly.  
But it didn't have the same aesthetic. And since metal cuffs and chains held easier and more securely than anything else, aesthetic was really all there was. At least to me. Others clearly felt differently.

I moved up next to her face. "Thank you for flying Hot Hot Rags Airlines, do you feel that your seat is sufficiently huge and goes sufficiently all the way back?" I asked.

"Yes, Momma. I mean yes, Ma'am." My kitten said.

"Yes Miss, kitten. I've never been married. At. Least. Not. Yet." I said the last slowly and softly. Emphasizing each word as I moved closer to her, until after 'yet' I kissed her lips quickly, looking deeply into her eyes for a moment.  
Showing her with the silent adoration in my eyes that the statement was a promise for a later time.

After a moment spent in silent communion with my love, I returned to our game. "But Momma is fine. Momma or Miss, because I am still me even if I'm the flight attendant on HHR Airlines for this magical journey."

"Yes Miss, thank you, Miss." Cat said.

I suspected she wanted me to play a role at least a little. Normally she preferred the intimacy of the Momma title unless we were playing more Mistress/slave than Momma/kitten or some other game that required at least nominal roleplay.

"Mmmm, such a beautiful first class passenger I have today." I said.  
Kissing her neck, then cheek, then along her jaw to her lips as my nimble fingers walked around on her upper thighs and lower belly, lightly tickling her and brushing my fingertips on her in little playful butterfly steps. Teasing her sweet slick pussy as I kissed her. Meeting her lips, breaking, then meeting them again. A slow sweet dance of contact and release. Lingering on her lips as my fingertips danced closer moving over her slit quickly but circling back again and again.

My lips and tongue claimed her mouth again as she moaned into me. My fingers skating over her, my other hand massaging her firm ripe plum breasts each in turn.

As my teasing fingers felt that she was opening slightly in her desire and her slippery dew was gathering at her opening, I reluctantly left off kissing my little lover and moved my mouth down.  
Kissing and licking all the way.  
I loved kissing her mouth but the next stage required that she be quite wet and open.  
So I had to be willing to allow myself to be led by what was required of the experience I was trying to create, as much as my own pleasure.  
But I was in no hurry. I wanted to be thorough as I kissed my sweet girl.

I brushed my lips on the smooth soft skin of her neck, kissing and sucking on it.  
Moving bit by bit down the warm throbbing line of her pulse.  
Then along her collarbone in kisses, licks, sucks, and tiny nibbles.  
Finding my way out to her shoulder then moving smoothly back and along the other collarbone to the other shoulder.  
Yes my intent was to get her turned on enough and wet enough for the next step in our adventure.  
That was no reason I couldn't enjoy it. And do it as lovingly and givingly as I could.  
Loving and giving to my sweet kitten was my favorite thing to do. More than eating. More than passing out beatdowns to punkos.  
I loved to be doing this. Even though this particular love session would feature long periods of time when I was giving not pleasure, but punishments.  
Or at least both together.

I kissed down her chest and took the small fat nipple of her little round dumpling of a breast between my lips and then my teeth. Like the worlds most delicious chocolate chip.  
Plus the added benefit of it would never melt no matter how long I sucked on it.

And you must remember my hand is still on, over, and around her little candybox.  
Teasing it with tickling fairy touches then palming the entire thing and squeezing and massaging it in deep massagey movements.  
Alternating stimulating and teasing as I kissed, sucked, and licked along her body.

I moved onto her other nipple. Kissing and sucking little bits around her little boobs and giving the nipple extra attention and love.  
I kissed my way down her ribs to the soft smooth skin of her belly.  
Licking and nuzzling her belly button, then kissing and nibbling on her hipbones as I moved down.

Finally I found myself at the indescribably luscious pouty lipped sideways smile of her smooth slick pussy. Already wet and open.  
Perhaps wet and open enough, but why risk it when further preparation was so fun, exciting, and delicious.

I leaned in and kissed her, my hands finding their way up to her boobs.  
I rubbed and squeezed and massaged them as my lips and tongue opened her, lapping up her sweet slick juices, knowing she'd make plenty more for when she needed to be extra wet later.

I kissed her fat pussy lips thoroughly, with my lips and loving tongue.  
Making out with her.  
Enjoying and exploring her.  
Moving up slightly so my eager tongue could play with her tiny adorable little tictac clit.  
Then moving back down to get my tongue up in her while my hand took a break from titty duty to rub her clit with my thumb as I licked and ate her.

Taking my time, enjoying every instant.  
Effortlessly staying in the moment with her because these moments were like a dream come true still.  
Every moment in our lives together was a fun adventure I couldn't imagine topping in my dreams.  
But especially these intimate times.  
Times when as much as I hated the term, there was no truer expression than making love.  
I was honestly grateful for every second, grateful to be allowed and encouraged to share myself with this amazing women and in turn enjoy her as well.

An enjoyment that was going to be getting a lot more intense in just a moment.  
I mean its obvious that the things I do to her and the orgasms I coax from her are like a roller coaster on her end.  
But truly they have a similar effect on me.  
I just get so caught up. We truly did have a connection.  
A connection that not every couple got, but we were among the lucky ones.

"Kitten, have you ever heard of figging?" I asked.

"Mmmmm pussycunt," my kitten mumbled.

I had discovered to my joy and amusement that sometimes if you ask a serious question of my lovely one too soon after she has cum, or even not necessarily cum if we had had a long and loving foreplay, like we just had. Something that really sinks her down into that part of herself, she will not only answer you with sex words. But she will not realize she's done it, and will look at you expectantly as if she had actually said whatever answer her reasonable but cum-soaked brain intended.  
Similar to my own mumbling if I'm half asleep but more specialized and cuter.

"Figging, kitten, have you heard of it?" I asked again.

"No, Miss. I'm sorry." She answered.

"That's fine my love.  
Well you see when I was thinking of a nice hot rags portion of this fun game ,I first came up with the part that will be our second half.  
But I just knew there had to be another.  
Then it occurred to me 'rags' are also a crass name for tampons, as in 'are you on the rag?'.  
And of course since they are made to be insertable they lend themselves to sexy punishments for naughty kittens.  
But how to make them hot?  
I can't put them in hot water. If it were hot enough for punishment there would be a risk of damage, which is the last thing I'd ever want.  
Soaking them in Tabasco sauce is funny. But the burn lingers for too long even after they are removed.  
And then I remembered figging. Which is a punishment that dates back at least to our perverted Victorian ancestors hiding behind shields of propriety.  
It would seem, one peels a ginger root and pops it up the bum or the pussy and it makes a certain shall we say hot sensation."

"No, Miss. No, Momma, please no.  
Your kitten has learned her lesson.  
She knows to not ever mention stupid poopy first class ever again.  
There is no need for hot rags of any sort.  
Not these ones certainly and not whatever the second ones are going to be.  
Please momma, no." My kitten whined.

I continued on as if she hadn't said anything. "There are conflicting stories about where it came from. But the accepted belief is its adapted from the practice of slipping a ginger root up a horse so it holds its tail erect when its being shown.  
It was done in Victorian schools when a student was caned, to stop them from clenching their bottoms.  
Because even with how hot it feels just sitting there it feels a damn sight worse if you clench down on it."

"No Momma, please." Cat said again.

"So I have soaked some tampons in fresh ginger juice I got at the Natural Foods store.  
If you are a good girl and take your punishment, one will only go up your pussy.  
But if you choose to give Momma trouble, I have a second for your bottom." I said.

My kitten opened her mouth and I could see she was about to plead further but then what I said registered and she just said. "Yes, Miss."

Normally 'figs' or the peeled ginger roots are kept in cold water so the heat isn't instant upon insertion. Let the recipient have a minute of, 'oh this isn't so bad.' Before the surprise.

I had tried to replicate that as best I could by keeping the container in the fridge.

I slipped one of the spicy fun puffs out of the juice and up inside my sweetie who squirmed for a moment from the cold.

"Yikes, Miss. Did you have those in the fridge?" My kitten squealed and said.

"Indeed I did, pet." I said, beginning to rub and stroke my girl again. "Now I love you more than everything.  
Even when I'm punishing you, I still love you.  
And to demonstrate that I'm going to make you cum in the middle of this.  
That's how we'll know when this section of the punishment is over. When my baby cums."

"Yes Mom-mah-ah-oh Momma, oh Momma." And she launched a very convincing fake orgasm. I mean very convincing.  
I only knew it was fake because I knew what set my little lover off and what her stages were.  
Yes she had just cum but she was just starting to feel the warmth and nervousness. Combined with the fact I'd barely done anything. I finished getting her ready a few minutes before and I had just started this part.

"So that's how we're going to play it?  
Okay, now you have a spanking for lying to me coming as well as still having to cum before we're done."

I had researched it thoroughly and there was no way this would damage her no matter how long it lasted and there were people who raved about how much they loved the intense sensations.  
All I needed to know is it was safe and some people loved it to decide that I wouldn't listen to any cries of mercy short of safewording.  
Safewording would always stop it and immediately shift me into attentive caretaker mode.  
Even if she safeworded before I did anything, it would stop it.  
There were no circumstances in which I'd ignore it.  
Safewording over nothing, before I started, would actually be taken as telling me that not only had she changed her mind about this session but she wasn't sure about keeping these strong sensation games as part of our loveplay.  
Exactly the same thing faking an orgasm meant in a situation where I said I would do something til she came.  
I advised her that that's what it would be taken to mean next time and told her, it could mean that this time too.  
If she wanted, we could quit, No spanking and no more 'hot rags' But that would mean no crazy cummy time at all.  
I would cuddle her and take care of her but she got to decide whether this stopped or not, she got no say in how it would continue.  
As she had told me more than once she didnt want any say.  
That she liked her collar meaning she was totally mine for that time, to do whatever I wanted with.

She chose the spanking and the hot rags.

"Obviously since my baby is tied on her back I can't spank her bottom." I began.

"Yes Ma'am." She said.

I could tell by the way she was breathing things were starting to heat up downstairs.  
I slapped her pussy. *smack* "Yes, what?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss. Yes Miss, thank you, Miss." Cat said.

"Good girl." I spanked her again for emphasis. *smack* Then three quick in succession. *smack, smack, smack*  
Then I rubbed her for a moment, and then two more. *smack, smack*  
Her sweet kissable lips were turning a very cute shade of deep pink.  
I squeezed and stroked her again, rubbing the heat of the swats in to join the ginger heat that was blooming within her.

"Eeeeeyaaah, Momma it burns!" She wailed.

I paused a moment before answering, making this go as slow as I could. "Well, dear, that's your own fault isn't it?  
If you hadn't tried to cheat and lied about cumming you might be cumming for real right about now.  
And you would not only have what would probably be a very intense orgasm, but that would be an end of part one of your first class hot rag treatment."

"Make me cum Momma, I want to cum, Momma. Please Momma, for real." She said almost stumbling over her words in her agitated state.  
Little droplets of sweat were beading up on her upper lip and brow.  
I had held a chunk of raw ginger in my mouth to give myself a clear idea of what she would be going through and at this point I thought it would be feeling pretty much exactly the same as if I'd put a chili pepper up there.  
It's just when I took it out it would stop burning within two minutes, versus fifteen or twenty or more with the pepper.

I was happily tormenting her, but I didn't want to torture her.  
So I not only began trying in earnest to make her cum, I was doing it using all the things I knew would usually make it happen in three to five minutes when she wasn't being distracted by a sensation I like to call lava twat, but only inside my head.

"I'm sorry, Momma." My little love said. "If I was being annoying enough to inspire this amount of effort, I must have been driving you crazy." She spoke in a wet gaspy fashion that sounded like she didn't know whether to cry or hyperventilate.

"Go ahead and scream, kitten. Let it out." I said.

And as I worked her pussy and her clit first with my fingers then my tongue, my sweetie began to scream.  
First it was sort of half-hearted but also piteous, but as the burn and the pre orgasm tingles both got more intense. It became full-throated and brassy.

I honestly couldn't tell you if it was pain or pleasure from the sound. But many women did say that the distraction of the ginger made their cum that much stronger, like their body was trying to overpower the sensations, until it ended with the most intense orgasm of their life.

As I licked her clit and firmly rubbed her g-spot from the inside with two fingers, I could feel the figgy tampon against the back of my fingers every few strokes as her muscles spasmed with sensation. I dont think Cat herself could tell you if it was pleasure or not. But she was moan screaming and thrashing against her bonds as it built and built as I snacked on her spicy slit and fingered her like I was trying for the Olympic masturbation team.

I could feel her muscles spasming around me as her moans got higher and louder.  
Luckily the neighbors weren't home.  
Finally, she almost went into a convulsion and with a long deep sigh she relaxed onto the bed, I caught the string and pulled the fig out as I removed my fingers from her. Deciding to give her a couple minutes to come back to reality before moving on to the next phase.


End file.
